Well Known Fact
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: WARNING: Slash RLSB OneShot MWPP Era From the second Peter Pettigrew walked into Hogwarts he began unintentionally messing up Sirius' and Remus' relationship.


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was a well-known fact that Peter Pettigrew was the lingering, unintentional, and clumsy devil among the group.

Peter's evilness was accidental. Perhaps it sparked the wickedness that grew when he betrayed James and Lily. But no one really thought about it when they were in the innocent years of their school days. They all figured that Peter was unfortunately clumsy in handling situations. Maybe he was.

That was why, over the years, Sirius Black has learned never to trust Peter Pettigrew with an important mission. And this varied from fetching Sirius bacon in the morning to trusting him not to spill to Remus that Sirius had harbored a very colossal infatuation for the frail boy for years.

Because somehow, even if Peter didn't even go near the bacon platter, he would always return with some sort of story of failure and apology.

Sirius never learned his lesson until the very last year of school.

Remus, however, had been just as overly trusting in Peter's abilities to carry out a task, no matter how big or small, vital or mindless. As had James. The only people who did not put their full belief and faith into Peter's capabilities were Professors, because exploding cauldrons and transfiguring desks into – well, just desks – could only be tolerated so much.

Friends, however, had the right and the need to be naïve in such situations.

Perhaps it was first noticed by Sirius when Peter caught his friend cheating on his girlfriend with the attractive and seemingly unnamed Ravenclaw, and Sirius had begged Peter to not run off and be a gossip to be his girlfriend. Peter, showing his strength in friendship, had promised to not betray him.

The next day, Sirius' girlfriend broke it off with him, along with the gorgeous Ravenclaw who had coolly said she wasn't looking for cheaters.

Sirius was furious. He had asked Peter what had happened, who had automatically began stuttering, sweating, and other unpleasant things.

"I wanted to tell James about it, so I wrote him a note in Transfiguration and passed it to him but I accidentally passed it to Bertha Jorkins!"

Sirius had shook in rage, "Peter, how the hell did you mistake that _planet_ that is Bertha Jorkins for James??"

Peter had answered, flustered and heated to be under Sirius' reprimanding. "I only saw her from behind, they had similar hair styles!"

Sirius had gritted his teeth, refraining himself from slapping his hand against his forehead, "Bertha Jorkins has long brown hair. James has short, black hair. How the hell did you mix them up?!"

Sirius, however, was one to forget and forgive. It was proved later on, when in fourth year, Sirius found himself beholding what seemed to be a minor attraction for his werewolf friend, and turned to Peter for advice.

_Fourth Year_

Sirius knew that the only way to change something was to be aware. And so he was. He was making someone else aware, and that someone had the privilege of being Peter.

The black-haired boy scoured for Peter until he found him snacking on blueberry muffins in the kitchens, where Sirius urgently shared his news.

"Peter. I need your help. I would tell James, but I'm pretty sure he would laugh at me. And that's exactly why you aren't going to tell James what I'm about to tell you." Sirius had begun sternly.

"I'm not?" Peter asked tentatively, unwrapping himself another muffin.

"Of course you're not," Sirius continued, before he threw himself into a chair and dropped his professional manner. Deplorably, he said, "Peter, I think I like Remus."

"Well, that's okay, Sirius! We all like Remus."

Again, there was another slap-your-forehead-in-your-hand moment, but Sirius resisted and rambled on importantly, "Yes… yes we do. But I think I like Remus more than a friend. More than even a best friend."

Peter finally caught on. As if in slow motion, his eyes widened, he dropped his muffin, and he clumsily fumbled to save it.

"You like Remus?!" he repeated incredulously. "That's huge!"

"Yes, yes, I know, but what do you think I should do? Should I tell him?"

"Tell who?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Dumbledore," he replied sardonically.

"Dumbledore? Sirius, why would you tell – don't mock me!" Peter said, "look, I don't think you should tell Remus! You'll just get your heart broken. Remus likes – well, I don't think Remus likes _anyone_! Sirius, you'll never get what you want. I think it's best to just get over it."

Sirius sighed, looking wretchedly at the table. He was silent for a while, before he heaved another deep sigh and straightened out his robes briskly, "I guess you're right. If I tell Remus, I'll just end up hurting myself."

Peter nodded encouragingly, reaching for another muffin.

Sirius stood up slowly, a bit reminiscent of a man rising from the dead; reluctant and shaky, "And you're still not telling James about this."

"Damn."

oOoOoOo

It was fifth year when Peter had the grave possibility to help another one of his friends out of the Pit Of Crisis and not further into it, when Remus came calling for help way at the bottom of the pit. Peter had looked down, but his attempts to pull his friend back up into the sight of daylight had failed. It wasn't that Peter didn't have the rope to rescue his friends. It was just that Peter didn't realize he owned such a rope.

_Fifth Year_

Remus Lupin traipsed silently up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, his eyes hunting for Peter the entire time. As he reached the landing, his target was found lounging casually on his bed, brushing through one of James' Quidditch magazines.

"Peter!" Remus called out, hurrying up to his friend, "I need your help."

Peter peered up above his magazine, "Hi," he mumbled, waving unenthusiastically, "what's up?"

"I've tried going to James, but I feel like he'll just laugh at me."

"Why don't you go to Sirius?" Peter offered.

Remus shiftily rearranged himself on the bed, "I can't go to Sirius. He's kind of what the problem is about."

"Oh no," Peter complained, attempting to hide behind his magazine, "no, no, no, I don't wanna be involved in this!"

"Peter!" Remus whined, and ripped the magazine from his fingers, "I'm in love with Sirius!"

Peter was rapt in a second, alerted by the information. He scrambled to sit up on the bed, messing up the sheets royally.

"How long?" he demanded, his eyes as wide as egg yolks.

Remus sheepishly stroked the bed, looking anywhere but the blonde-haired boy. "Since… since the beginning of fourth year."

"_What?!_ Oh no no no no!"

"What, what happened?" the werewolf asked automatically.

"Sirius told me in the middle of fourth year that he liked you, and I told him that you would never feel the same way so he should just get over it!"

Remus gaped for a moment. And for another one. And another two. "So what you're telling me," he said slowly, "is that Sirius liked me. And then you told him to get over it. _Without_ even checking with me."

Peter awkwardly rubbed at his neck, "Um, well, when you put it that way, I guess–"

"Peter!" Remus ejaculated, peeved, and smacked Peter at his hairline.

"Ow!"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry!" the blonde-haired boy squealed hastily, "I didn't mean to, it won't happen again!"

"It better not!" Ragingly, Remus stood up and briskly walked away from the dormitory. He stopped before he reached the stairs, "So… so I guess he got over it, right?" he asked in a small, almost desperately hopeful voice.

"I suppose. It is Sirius, after all."

"Right," the werewolf mumbled, and glanced at the wall with a quiet, deplorable sigh, "so then I guess I should get over it, too."

"Yeah."

Remus looked fixedly at the floor. "I can do that," he pointedly shook his head, "of course I can! It's not like I was in love with Sirius."

"Um… Rem?"

"Yes?"

"You just said you were in love with him."

"Yeah, well… well, I…" For once in his life, Remus did not have an argument. With a growl, he hurried down the stairs.

oOoOoOo

Peter thought he had wriggled himself free of disasters when he told both Remus and Sirius to get over each other's infatuations. And presumably, to Peter's eyes, they did get over it. Remus wasn't as touchy as he used to be with Sirius, and Sirius wasn't as flirtatious as he used to be. Everything had been brought down to a low simmer, but Peter knew that if he stoked the fire with even only a toothpick worth of wood, the fire could roar again.

And that's why, during Christmastime in sixth year, Peter wholly thought that he was helping his friends out when he ran into what looked like a sticky predicament.

_Sixth Year_

Peter was wearing tinsel in his hair.

Mostly because it was Christmastime, and that meant people were generous. If he was lucky, a pretty looking girl would prance up to him and give him an innocent kiss on the cheek and make the tips of ears go scarlet, or if he was really lucky, a gorgeous girl would strut over to him and lock their lips and probably lungs for a minute or two.

The other reason was because it made his eyes much more prominent in his face. He wore it yesterday, tilted clumsily on the side of his head in an impish manner, and when Peter examined himself in the bathroom mirror that evening, he realized that his rather watery blue eyes were shining in tune with the sprig of mistletoe perched on his hair precariously.

Humming and snapping his fingers, Peter skipped down the corridors just because he nothing better to do, and he knew that he wouldn't run into attractive and kissable girls while he was watching the snowflakes from the dormitory. It was a harsh winter day, but that made it all the more fun. Winter holidays had started yesterday, and the weather had caught up with it. Snow had begun to fall as early as five in the morning, casting a beautiful blanket of snow over the school grounds like a blank canvas.

Peter stopped skipping, however, when he heard familiar voices around the corner.

He hurried around the rest of the hallway to see Sirius shuffling his feet uneasily on a staircase step, Remus only a step higher than him and staring uncertainly at a very familiar piece of greenery hanging above their heads.

"Well, I guess it doesn't come off. A staff member definitely used a permanent sticking charm to get that thing up there." Remus finished observing in a professional, almost teacher-like voice. He prodded the mistletoe with his index finger. It jiggled merrily.

Sirius replied, "Then I guess we have to kiss."

"I think you're right, Padfoot."

They're eyes met, their arms dropped to their sides, and time seemed to stop.

But not for Peter.

They're lips were millimeters apart when Peter, the knight in shining armor, put up his best Face of Bravado and rushed to the aid of his friends. They had gotten over each other, after all, and making them kiss would be simply unnecessary and result in awkward fussing.

As though he was wearing a bright red cape and spandex tight enough to notice every crucial bump on his skin, Peter put one foot on the staircase and got his wand out. His cloak was practically billowing in his successful triumph.

"_Reducto!_" In a second, the happy little mistletoe tore itself into tiny pieces of green, fluttering to the ground dejectedly. Remus and Sirius sprang apart, startled at the sudden blast.

"Phew!" Peter said, beaming at his friends, "_you_ are welcome! Glad I got you out of that one, eh?" he said, winking, before he swiftly pocketed his wand.

Sirius and Remus both met eyes again, nervously this time, as they turned to face Peter and thank him.

"Right. Thanks so much, Pete!" Sirius said, clapping the blonde-haired boy on his shoulder.

"We were in a pickle, now weren't we, Sirius? In your debt, Wormtail."

Peter grinned proudly.

"Want to go find James to have a snowball fight?"

"Great idea." Remus said.

Peter pranced ahead, practically glowing from his good deed.

The werewolf exchanged a glance with Sirius edgily.

"Thank god we didn't have to kiss, right?" Sirius said, suppressing his disappointment.

"Yeah. Yeah, that might have been really awkward."

"Mm." Sirius agreed, but only to glare daggers at Peter's head when Remus looked away.

oOoOoOo

_Sixth Year, New Year's Eve_

Sirius Black was wasted.

He had practically drunken the common room dry. Every bottle of liquor he found, he gulped at, whether it was in someone's hand or in someone's mouth.

Sirius had snogged two girls today. None of them intentionally. He had also snogged the wall. And he made out rather passionately with the armrest, mistaking it for a girl. That wasn't intentional either.

Why was he wasted?

Because he bloody could be. It was New Years Eve, and this meant doing stupid things and not having to worry about it. It meant having fun and throwing your shirt up. It meant falling asleep with a trashcan next to your bed or even the shell of a melon, just to have something to throw up into by the morning. Everyone knew what was going to happen. Everyone knew what they were getting into. Everyone knew that what was going to happen wasn't supposed to happen. But everyone did it anyway.

The ritual of New Years Eve was no secret.

There would be alcohol. There would be members of the opposite sex looking for fast-forward encounters.

And when it came to curious questions the next day about what had happened during New Years Eve, everyone lied.

Sirius _loved_ this holiday.

Remus, meanwhile, had not drunken more than a meek glass of white wine.

He knew that if he did, his mind would levitate out of his body and all common sense would be out the door until the next morning. And when Remus was illogical, he didn't want to be set loose at a New Year's party with Sirius Black just as wasted and kissable as he was.

So with a stern _be-strong-and-don't-do-it_ sigh, Remus ceased his lingering glance at the drinks and purposefully steered himself away from the commotion.

"Drink, Moony?" Peter offered winsomely, unsteadily holding out firewhiskey to the werewolf.

"Dear god, it's like they're chasing me!" Remus cried out, dashing away from the liquor.

"What's wrong with you?" the blonde called after Remus acrimoniously, still balancing the drink precariously in his fingers.

Remus looked exasperatedly at Peter before he strode over and pointed accusingly at Peter.

"This is all your fault!" he blamed unfairly, snarling, "you told Sirius to get over me, and now he has, and I haven't! And if I drink that, then I'll want to drink more, and you know what happens then?"

Peter drew back from Remus cautiously. "Um… you stop _spitting_ on me like you are now?"

Remus grabbed Peter's shirt roughly. Firewhiskey sloshed out the sides of the glass, landing dramatically on the floor.

"Oh! Look at that! That's going to make a stain!" Peter cried, pointing fixedly at the moist spot on the carpet.

Remus loosened his grip on Peter's shirt slightly, getting distracted as he eyed the firewhiskey hungrily. His resisting was taking a plummet as he felt his senses succumb to the drink.

"I'm going to kiss Sirius if I drink that, Peter."

Peter finally noticed the dreamy, greedy look Remus was sending the drink. Peter pulled back, holding the drink a safe distance away. "Woah!" he said, "control yourself, Remus! You don't want to kiss Sirius!"

"But I do!" Remus said forcefully, stomping forwards, "I _do_ want to kiss him! And I can blame it on the alcohol!"

Peter held the drink out of Remus' grasp, trying his best attempt at a stern glare. "Remus!" he warned, "this is not a good idea. You will regret this all in the morning! Do you really want the first and only kiss you have with Sirius be because of drinking?"

Remus sighed, "Maybe." He mumbled in a small voice.

"No, you do not!" Peter reprimanded firmly, shaking a finger at Remus.

"Fine! I'll… I'll just go upstairs and… crash for the night." The werewolf replied morosely, smoothing down his robes and slumping up the stairs. With a tired sigh, Remus flicked on the lights and leant exhaustedly against the wall.

The lights flicked off a moment later.

Remus' amber eyes snapped open, zipping around the room in alert, until a husky and drunken voice mumbled, "Why'd you leave the party, Moony?" Sirius said dustily, "without even a drink. Or getting to kiss a bird."

"I don't want to kiss a bird." Remus said despondently, urgently trying to find the face of Sirius in the dark. "Where are you, Padfoot?"

A finger trailed teasingly down his ear. "Right here." Remus felt a hot breath of musty air on his neck and shivered.

"Do you need something, Sirius?"

"Don't you want a New Years Eve kiss?"

"I'm fine." Remus said shakily, attempting to wriggle free from Sirius' grip, when he felt a body press up against his tightly, hands clamping firmly around the werewolf's waist. It was when Sirius trailed his tongue up Remus' neck that the tawny-haired boy gasped in shock.

"I don't think so." Sirius replied seductively, sucking on the other boy's jaw line.

"You're drunk." Remus accused.

Sirius ceased with his actions, wavering slightly in trepidation of his actions. "Yeah." He gave Remus what the werewolf could only assume was a smile before putting a firm hand on Remus' waist and the other on his face. Slowly, Sirius started to lean forwards towards Remus' slightly parted lips, the other boy also getting caught up in the fantasy that was too good to be true –

The lights flickered on and Remus jumped, stunned at the intruder.

"Oh my god!" Peter gasped, his watery blue eyes bulging. "Sirius, stop assaulting your friend when you're wasted!"

"Well, if you will excuse me but I don't want to start the New Year without a decent snog!"

"With your best friend?!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Sirius, no!"

Peter and Sirius argued heatedly for a moment before James staggered into the room, smiling dazedly.

"Oh. Hey guys. Countd'wn in three min'tes!" he slurred drunkenly.

Remus shiftily stole a glance at Sirius, whose eyes were fixed on the werewolf discreetly.

"I think… I think I'm just going to turn in."

"Good idea." Peter said gruffly from the corner, crossing his arms. "Sirius, what about you?"

"I think I'm going to head to bed as well."

"Someone's a wee bit drunk." Peter explained to James disapprovingly, jerking his thumb accusingly at Sirius.

James pinched Peter's cheeks, "Pete," he murmured drunkenly, "we're all a wee bit drunk."

oOoOoOo

By New Years Day the drunken incident had been forcedly forgotten and despite the fact that were still awkward glances exchanged at breakfast, Peter had made sure that Sirius and Remus were separated for the morning.

By now, it was difficult for Sirius to give Peter the benefit of the doubt, or a second chance. Taken that the next mistake would be his _seventh_ chance. But sadly, this dejection of an offer of help was not denied yet by Sirius, when at the end of sixth year, he turned to the boy for advice on getting Remus a birthday present.

Sixth Year

"Peter, I need some advice."

Peter's head perked up curiously from the homework that was sprawled out on the floor, eyebrows raising in interest at Sirius' plea.

"Yeah?"

Sirius kneeled down next to the blonde boy, quickly surveying the area around him for the sign of Remus. Once all was clear and well, he whispered discreetly:

"I still haven't gotten Remus a birthday present yet."

"…and?"

"Well, his birthday's in a week and I don't know what to get him."

Peter doubtfully stared into Sirius' face, rearranging himself on the floor. "Uh… why don't you ask James, Padfoot? He always knows what to do."

"I already asked him."

"Oh, so I'm your second choice?" Peter challenged heatedly.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

Peter sighed. "No."

"Well, all James could come up with was textbooks, and I already got him some for Christmas… and, I don't know if you've noticed, but it's been kind of awkward around Remus and me lately."

"I… haven't noticed." Peter responded bluntly.

Sirius sighed, "I should have known, Little Miss Oblivious."

"How has it been awkward?"

The black-haired boy sheepishly rubbed at his neck before nodding knowingly at Peter, "Because… you know."

"I really don't."

"Because I'm still in love with Remus."

Peter gasped and then promptly began choking on his own saliva. He reached the floor for support, sliding the papers about haphazardly. When he finally regained his composure from the surprise, he gaped startlingly at his friend.

"_What?!_" he cried, spraying Sirius with spit, "you _still_ like him?? Sirius, this is ridiculous, this is just your mind convincing you to settle down!"

"Phh!" Sirius tutted disbelievingly, "settle down?! Peter, I _know_ that I love Remus. And as far as I recall, _you_ know too! I told you years ago, don't you remember?"

Peter slowly swallowed, "But I thought you had gotten over it! I told you to!"

Sirius shrugged carelessly, "Yeah, but that's much easier said than done. I tried to, I really did, but it was just too hard! I saw Remus everyday, and… he's just _soo_–"

"Okay, okay, I don't need the details!" Peter declined, recoiling in revolt.

Sirius put his hands on his hips crossly, "Fine, Mister Homophobe!"

"Hey!" Peter retorted acrimoniously, "who's been helping you all these years with your crush on Remus?"

"If you call this helping." Sirius muttered, raking a hand through his hair coolly.

Peter bit his lip to avoid replying furiously to that comment, remembering that Sirius was firmly stuck in the delusion that he was in love with their werewolf friend. He calmly put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Are you sure it's just… a strong admiration, Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded. "I'm positive. Why, Peter, do you not want me to settle?"

"No, no, I do… but… seriously, _Remus_? You want _Remus_?"

"Yeah!" he said indignantly, "you would be lucky to have a guy like Moony!"

"The Shirtlifter gets shirty!"

"Look, Wormtail, I didn't come here for counseling on my love for Remus, I came to ask you what I should give him for his birthday. I want to give him something special, obviously, 'cause that's when I want to tell him that I love him–"

"Wait, what?!" Peter interrupted in surprise, "you want to tell Remus?"

"Yeah! Even if he doesn't feel the same way, I think he should know that he has the option open!"

"What option?"

"The option of Sirius Black as a lover! Most girls would love that option." Sirius said, slightly egotistically as he smirked smugly.

"Sirius, Remus isn't 'most girls'. You shouldn't tell him! Everything will be awkward and weird afterwards, and then you won't hang out because either Remus thinks he's hurting you too much or you think unrequited love is too hard! Or because it's so awkward, you'll stop hanging out, and then you'll have successfully have broken up the group! I cannot believe you would do that to the Marauders, Padfoot!"

"I – Peter, wait–"

Peter furiously stood up, "We had a map!" he said, "we had _nicknames_!"

"Uh, Wormtail, I think you're being a bit dramatic–"

"Okay, so maybe I am, but you're the one who's splitting up the group! Wow, thanks, _Yoko_!"

Exasperated, Sirius stood up as well and pursed his lips sternly. He grabbed Peter by the shoulders and shook him frustratingly.

"Shut up, Peter!! If you think it's such a bad idea, then I won't do it!"

Peter breathlessly brushed off his robes, reluctantly taking a seat again.

"…all right," he murmured finally, "to tell you the truth, I don't think you should get Remus anything! That'll be the easiest way."

OOoOoOo

Peter thought he was genuinely helping out his friends by forcing them to wash their feelings down the drain and convince them that their love was unrequited. The last thing he wanted before the school year would be over was a break up of his best friends, him caught in the middle of it.

But if that was indeed going to happen, then Peter would be glad to announce that he did his best to prevent this disaster from erupting.

Sirius, however, kept profusely trying to explain to Peter that Remus and him would never break up. That Sirius would never leave someone he loved.

"I'm looking for a meaningful relationship, Pete." Sirius had told him the other day, pleading for his friend to understand.

"No, no you're not! You're looking for meaningful _one night stands_!"

"Our love would be pure–"

"Oh, good god, you sound like a desperate housewife, Padfoot! When will you understand that a love with Remus would have no guarantee."

"Peter. No relationships have guarantees. Maybe you're only saying this because you've had very little relationships to base this on, but if you want guarantee, go marry a Muggle battery, okay?"

"Yes, but this is _unrequited _love. That has – like, no guarantee at all!"

"How are you so sure that it is unrequited?" Sirius had grilled, smiling wisely, "Remus looks at me… really intensely! He understands the words that I don't even say."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Sirius!" Peter begged, hiding beneath his book.

"So you really think that there's no chance in hell that Remus might like me back?" Sirius pressed, narrowing his eyes at the blonde boy.

Peter took a deep breath, staring into Sirius' calculating gray eyes, "Yes. There is no chance, Pads."

"I'm going to prove you wrong. I _am_ going to tell Remus I love him on his birthday. And we'll see what he'll say then!"

"No, Sirius, I can't let you do this–"

"_Watch me._" Sirius hissed, and hurried away.

oOoOoOo

"Oh James, I love it!"

Remus sat amiss pounds of colorfully flashy wrapping paper, a set of new quills in his lap. He reached over the assortment of bows by his feet and gave James a one-armed hug.

"And Lily asked me to give this to you." James handed over a meticulously neat box, all of the wrapping paper still crisp. Smiling, Remus tore it open.

"Oohh, Honeyduke's finest! _This_ is what dreams are made of." Hungrily, Remus ripped apart the wrapper of a particularly large chocolate bar and bit off the corner. Closing his eyes in delight, he moaned. "Never been richer."

Peter jerked his eyes discreetly over to Sirius, who was fondly laughing at the werewolf.

"And that just leaves Sirius' gift." Remus grinned at the black-haired boy expectantly.

"Yes, but it's not… solid, if you know what I mean."

Remus tilted his head curiously, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

Sirius grabbed the werewolf's hand, standing up and dragging him along. "Come, I… I want it to be in private." Sirius gave a meaningful, nasty glance to Peter before he reassuringly squeezed Remus' hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

Once they were behind the door, Sirius gripped his friend's shoulders tightly, grinning faintly.

"What's wrong, Sirius, what's the matter?" Remus asked, a little concerned at Sirius' grave attitude in the situation.

"Moony, I have to say something and I have to say it fast because otherwise I'm not going to get through it – I love you."

For a second, Remus was quiet, his eyes large and rather watery before he let out a teary gasp and fiercely kissed Sirius' mouth.

It only took Sirius a nanosecond to get over his shock before he wrapped his arms tightly around Remus' frail form and kissed back with a moan. Kissing Remus was everything he thought it would be, soft and meaningful yet still full of passion. Their tongues battled as though it was natural for them to press their lips together, for their tongues to connect and for their bodies to curve together. Remus protectively dug his nails into Sirius' shoulder blades, moaning into the other boy's mouth. As they pulled apart, Sirius could see tears leaking at the corner of the werewolf's eyes. Beaming, he pulled him back into a crushing embrace.

Peter, meanwhile, listening intently at the door, had misunderstood the little sounds he had been able to make out from the wall.

"Sirius is totally taking advantage of Remus! This is enough!" Without a second thought, he burst through the door and pointed his wand at Sirius' chest.

"_Obliviate!_" he screamed, and as his weak spell ricocheted off the wall and hit Sirius' back, the black-haired boy fell down ungracefully onto the furry bathroom rug.

"Peter, what the hell are you doing–" Remus cried.

"_Obliviate_!" Peter said again, this time pointing at Remus.

James joined the blonde-haired boy in the bathroom, gaping at the figures on the floor.

"What the hell happened, Wormtail?!"

"You are _welcome_, James, _not_ to be caught in the middle of this."

"What?"

"I just saved the Marauders." Peter said smugly, confidently puffing out his chest.

oOoOoOo

By seventh year Sirius finally stopped taking Peter's advice and decided to tell Remus how he felt. He had barely any recollection of the incident with Remus in the bathroom except for some hazy images. He wasn't sure if the faint memories were results of a poorly cast Memory Charm with some flutters of the past squeezing through or just Sirius' own imagination of what he wanted with Remus.

But he wasn't going to ask Peter what he thought of him confessing to Remus.

_Seventh Year_

"Hey, Moony, can I talk to you?" Sirius asked, prodding the tawny-haired boy on the shoulder.

"What's up, Padfoot?"

Carefully, Sirius perched himself on the edge of Remus' sheets. "I tried talking to James about this, but I don't know how he would react. And I tried talking to Peter, but he hasn't been a help at all. And… and so now I'm coming to you."

"All right. What's going on?"

"Moony, I love you." Sirius blurted out, quick and painless like ripping off a bandage. Remus stared, gaping at first, before he began laughing profusely. Sirius raised his eyebrows, his confidence wavering.

"I – uh – I, did I say something funny?" Sirius questioned perplexedly. Remus composed himself, shaking his head.

"Peter was wrong! Peter was wrong _all along_!"

"What?!" Sirius asked alarmingly.

Smiling, Remus kneeled up on the bed and scooted closer to the black-haired boy. "A while ago, a couple of years ago, actually, I told Peter that I was in love you with you."

Sirius gasped, "That bastard! He never told me that!"

"And he told me to get over you, because he had told you to do that a year ago as well. And I tried to – but I couldn't. I thought you had, so I never said anything."

"Oh my god," Sirius breathed heavily, running pale fingers through his slick black hair. "think of all of the years we could have had together." He told Remus, intertwining both of their hands.

Remus smiled, "Peter thought he was saving the Marauders. Remember when he blew that mistletoe apart during Christmastime when we were about to kiss? Or during New Year's Eve? I wanted to get drunk just so I could kiss you and blame it on the alcohol."

"That asshole! He knew that we liked each other and kept us apart!" Sirius fumed ragingly. Remus stroked his palm.

"He thought it was for the best."

"For the best, my ass!" Sirius cried, "I remember that I wanted to tell you about my feelings on your birthday, but – but… I… I don't remember what happened."

"What?"

"Your birthday! I wanted to confess to you about how I loved you and I don't remember what happened anymore!" Sirius said, scouring his mind.

Remus fondly ruffled Sirius' soft hair. "You really don't remember? C'mon, Pads, I opened Lily's gift and then you said that you wanted to give me your gift in private and then – uh. I don't remember either."

A hazy image, outlined clear enough to be a memory, Sirius remembered folding into every bump and curve of the werewolf's body –

Without another moment of hesitation, Sirius knelt up and grabbed Remus' face, kissing him soundly on the lips. Remus responded immediately, his fingers aching to run through Sirius' mop of hair. Their tongues met, an electrifying experience for them both, and they moaned simultaneously. Sirius drew apart, his hair mussed and lips red. He smiled.

"It felt exactly like that."

"What?"

"We kissed in the bathroom that day. It felt _just like that_ – and then – then _Peter_ came in and–"

"Hey guys!" A cheerful, watery voice greeted as Peter wafted up the stairs. "Watcha up to?" Grinning, he sat on the bed across from Remus'.

Sirius scowled at the blonde boy sitting before the two, moving to get off the bed when Remus grabbed his arm.

"Padfoot, _sit down_, no – _calm down_, all right?" he said soothingly, rubbing up his forearm.

"Peter," Sirius gritted out, "I have a bone to pick with you."

"Uh huh," Peter tried to sink in the sheets, wanting to be swallowed by the bed whole. Peter never held up next to Sirius' intimidating glower.

"Why did you keep from me that Remus was in love with me for so long?"

"What?!" Peter said, eyes wide, "You know about that? No!"

"Peter, relax," Remus said, "We're not going to break up."

"You're _together_?" Peter squeaked.

"Yes, but I'm sure that if I would have kept on keeping it up to you we wouldn't be. You destroyed mistletoes, kept us from kissing during New Years, _and_ you erased our memories!"

"How do you know about that?" Peter shrieked.

"It was a poor charm." Remus mumbled, grinning at his knees, "and it's pretty hard to forget such a great kiss." He beamed at Sirius, who smiled back.

"You kissed him back?" the blonde-haired boy asked, eyes still growing in size.

"Peter, you knew I love him!" Remus said indignantly, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, and you knew I loved him too! Since the end of third year!"

Remus gaped at his newly acquired boyfriend, "For _that long_?" he smiled, reaching over to hook their hands together. "I'm really not just a meaningless bird!"

"No no no! You're going to break up the Marauders if you become an item! Because first you'll forget about James, and then you'll forget about me, and then you'll break up and won't be able to be in the same room!"

"I'm not going to break up with him!" Sirius said firmly. "Watch!"

Before he could hear any of Peter's protests, Sirius lunged on top of the werewolf and pressed their lips together, sliding his hand up the other boy's hip and using his other hand to massage at Remus' neck. Remus moaned greedily, kissing back with just as much fervor. It was not until half a minute later that they realized that Peter was still in the room, now covering his eyes underneath his chubby fingers.

"Peter, you coward, put your hands away from your eyes!" Sirius yelled, looping a protective arm around Remus' waist.

"Have you stopped?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Peter!"

Blue eyes peeked in between fingers cautiously, "I'm okay with this, but only if you promise not to do that ever again in front of me."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus, who chuckled, "Can't make that promise, Wormtail." He responded, chuckling.

Smiling, they kissed again.


End file.
